


Warmth

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Bashir make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The contrast between the air and Julian's body made Garak shiver  
suddenly, and Julian paused, hugging him closer.

"Do you want the blanket?"

"No," Garak said quickly; Julian hesitated for a moment then started to  
fuck him again with slow, gentle rhythm.

Curious, really, that he tended to think of Julian's body as cool. He  
was warmer than the air, even the pleasantly warm air of Garak's own  
quarters. Julian was on top of him, embracing him, kissing his ear and  
whispering to him, thrusting into him with unhurried passion. His own  
body was warm with Julian's heat... At times like this, he could close  
his eyes and let himself feel, and listen.

"...so beautiful..."

The words made him shiver again; denial filled him for a moment before  
he could remind himself that Julian believed it.

Julian smiled into his neck, pausing in his thrusts again. "Beautiful,"  
he whispered deliberately, thrusting in as he spoke, testing the effect  
of his words. And again, practically purring this time. "My beautiful  
Elim. I love you like this."

He kissed Garak's neckridge where it met his shoulder, sending a little  
pulse of heat through Garak's body, making him groan. He took hold of  
Garak's cock and let Garak thrust into his hand as he kissed up one  
ridge and down the other, each kiss and each thrust sending another  
flood of warmth through Garak's chest. By the time Julian was done,  
Garak was panting hard, clinging to his tenuous control.

"Arch your back a little more, Elim," Julian said, sounding nearly as  
breathless as Garak. "I'm going to fuck you hard."

Garak obeyed and Julian began pounding into him, kneading his erect  
ridges until he let go and came, then embracing him fully again with a  
strangled gasp and a shudder.

They rested a moment then Julian rolled off him and pulled him into a  
long kiss. "God, I love fucking you," he said with a broad grin.

Garak smiled and caressed his smooth forehead affectionately. "You're  
very good at it, my dear. It feels... warm."

Julian's smug smile faded to a tender gaze, and he regarded Garak quite  
seriously for a long moment. "It's all right to say you feel safe, Elim.  
You are safe when you're with me."

He blinked, momentarily bemused. "I hadn't considered that, actually."

Julian traced the ridge around his eye, watching his own finger as he  
did so. "Do you feel safe?"

"I suppose I might."

Julian's finger moved to his spoon, stroking the cup of it lightly.  
"Will you sleep and let me guard you?"

Of course. Julian knew this would put him to sleep if he allowed it.

He found he wished to.

"I love you. I'll protect you," he heard as he drifted off.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
